


Часть команды – часть корабля

by Lea_J_Sinclair, WTF_MOSK



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adventure, Dystopia, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Паша Чехов всегда знал, что он умнее большинства людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Часть команды – часть корабля

Паша Чехов всегда знал, что он умнее большинства людей. Не то, чтобы он этим кичился. Скорее, считал преимуществом, и пользовался им Павел часто, а, вернее сказать - всегда. Но в данный конкретный момент времени преимущество оказалось бесполезным.  
Паша сидел в полутемном и неприветливом баре космопорта и отчаянно старался не трусить. «Соберись, Павел, ты взрослый мужчина, у тебя даже документ есть, и плевать, что он поддельный. Он хорошо подделан, ты на двух полицейских проверял. Никто ничего не заподозрит, если ты перестанешь трястись, как осиновый лист.»  
Напротив Чехова сидел мужчина за тридцать, серьезный, с залегшей между бровей беспокойной морщинкой, и внимательно читал Пашину биографию. Это был Джеймс Кирк, капитан звездолета «Энтерпрайз» и Пашин будущий работодатель. Судя по названию корабля – не то один из купцов, не то просто наемник. Для капитана пассажирского судна у него была слишком потертая куртка и мрачный вид.  
– Ты хочешь наняться как «запчасть»,- уточнил капитан. – Вычислительный элемент центрального процессора корабля.  
Чехов кивнул.  
– Ты хоть представляешь, во что ввязываешься, парень?  
– Рассказать вам, как работает технология интегрирования живых органов в системы корабля, включая использование мозга для вычислительных процессов? Или трудовой кодекс процитировать? Или социальный аспект обсудим?- с легким раздражением предложил Павел. То, что он выглядит на шестнадцать, еще не означает, что он идиот. О космических кораблях Паша знал все. Он грезил звездами с тех пор, как себя помнил. 

… Если твоя мечта оказывается выпачканной в грязи, это еще не повод отказываться от нее. Все, все дети в пять лет хотят быть космонавтами. Паша своего мнения не изменил и к двадцати. Он не видел себя на Земле.  
Вот только космических кораблей у Земли остались единицы. В страшной войне против Неро погиб Вулкан, и были разрушены до основания десятки миров. Война продолжалась пятнадцать лет. Земля выстояла, но цена оказалась слишком высока. Все звездолеты, какие были у Земли, были брошены на ее оборону. Паша видел записи и не раз слышал рассказы о той битве на последнем рубеже, когда жители Земли увидели, как над их головами горит небо. Когда с неба на города падали раскаленные обломки кораблей. Весь флот был уничтожен в этом бою. Солнечные паруса - технология, которая позволила землянам покорить космос - была утеряна навсегда.  
Неро и его флот были разбиты, но и Федерация распалась. Земля, истощенная войной, едва могла прокормить тех, кто остался на ней. А люди вернулись к технологиям столетней давности, когда человеческое тело было лучше и надежнее, чем механизм. Они построили новые корабли, потому что нужно было вернуть на Землю выживших людей из колоний, поддерживать Лунную Гавань, торговать, чтобы выжить. Но эти корабли . . строили так же, как сто лет назад. Все новые технологии были утеряны, Те, кто умел работать со сверхсложными компьютерами, рассчитывавшими космические полеты, погибли. На кораблях, построенных после войны с Неро компьютер заменил человеческий мозг. Люди, подключенные напрямую к машине, ставшие элементом вычислительной системы. Часть команды – часть корабля.  
За это землян опасались и презирали все прочие расы. За это на Земле боялись и презирали астронавтов.  
Паше Чехову было все равно – он хотел полететь к звездам. 

– Ладно, – наконец вынес вердикт капитан. – Один полет, до Лунной Гавани. Оплата на месте, стандартный контракт.  
Выглядел он скорее недовольным, когда протянул Чехову падд с контрактом. Паша вычитал его от буквы до буквы, но это действительно был стандартный контакт, ничего необычного.  
Павел выдохнул и приложил палец к панели, оставляя свою подпись. Он отправится в космос. 

Несмотря на то, что «запчасти» считались частью команды, на самом деле они становились изгоями. Кому охота завязывать дружбу с человеком, чьи мозги через несколько полетов полностью переключатся на обработку нужд корабля, и он превратится в безвольное растение? Но капитан Кирк Пашу игнорировать не стал, задавал вопросы, пока они шли к кораблю, и Павел с удивлением обнаружил, что увлеченно рассказывает ему о своем стремлении к звездам.  
Строго говоря, это был не корабль, а небольшой вельбот – старый и тесный, места там едва хватало на пятерых и не слишком большой груз.  
– Корабль в Лунной Гавани, – пояснил Кирк. – Но это тоже летает.  
– Понятно, спасибо, сэр.  
В Лунной Гавани он поищет инопланетный корабль, без всяких «запчастей». Паша не был идиотом. Один полет в качестве «запчасти» он перенесет без последствий, но рисковать своей самой большой ценностью – разумом – больше чем необходимо, он не собирался.  
Кирк поднялся по трапу первым, с некоторым усилием открыл тяжелый люк и жестом поманил Чехова за собой. В коридоре корабля было тесно, полутемно и пахло металлом, а встречал их мрачный и насупленный человек в белом медицинском халате.  
– Это наш судовой врач Леонард МакКой, – представил его Кирк с немного фальшивой улыбкой.  
Врач передернул плечами и сухо поздоровался с Чеховым.  
– Можно вас на пару слов, капитан? Наедине?  
– Сейчас, – неохотно отозвался Кирк. – Добро пожаловать на борт, Чехов. Рубка выше по коридору, рядом с ней – капсула для слияния. Осматривайтесь. В рубке Спок, он покажет вам, что к чему. 

– Джим, ты с ума сошел??! – взвился МакКой, стоило Чехову уйти. – Ты всерьез притащил сюда этого мальчишку, чтобы выжечь ему мозги в центральном процессоре?!  
– Ты слышал, что сказал Спок? Он не может запустить дилитиевую матрицу, так что основной двигатель не работает. Мы не включим вычислительную машину. Подключение наверняка сделает калекой тебя и меня, и почти наверняка – Спока.  
– То, что для мальчишки риск меньше, оправдывает его использование?  
Кирк дернулся как от пощечины.  
– Он шатался по космопорту, и искал работу как «запчасть». Могу выставить его за дверь – пусть нанимается туда, где, как только он потеряет собственную волю, его подключат к машине навсегда.  
МакКой открыл рот, чтобы продолжить спор, но Кирк жестом велел ему замолчать.  
– Осмотри его. Хочу знать точно, как сильно мы рискуем. Хочешь отговаривать – я тебе не запрещаю, но отчет о его физическом состоянии должен быть у меня через час.

Первым Чехову попался как раз отсек с капсулой. Он на секунду задумался, не стоит ли сначала пойти и представиться этому Споку, кем бы он ни был, но любопытство победило. Устройство капсулы для подключения «запчастей» Чехов, разумеется, знал, но вживую ее ни разу не видел. Внутри капсула была мягкой и выглядела бы даже уютно, если бы не ремни по бокам, фиксирующие тело, чтобы занятый расчетами мозг случайно не послал его погулять в сомнабулическом сне, да пучки электродов, которые предполагалось подключать к вискам. А еще капсула была установлена недавно: Чехов заметил свежие царапины на металле, там где она крепилась к стенке корабля, а с пульта подключения была снята крышка, словно в нем недавно копались. Паша занервничал. На неисправную капсулу он не подписывался. И, конечно, воровато оглянувшись на дверь, он решил заглянуть в пульт, надеясь, что сможет понять, исправен он или нет. И тут его ждал сюрприз.  
Вместо изолированных тяжей нервных волокон, которые использовали во всех сложных компьютерах, потому что никакой технический заменитель не проводил сигналы с такой скоростью, внутри пульта были скрученные жгутом пластиковые провода.  
Чехов почесал в затылке, но решил не наглеть, и оправился в рубку задавать вопросы.  
Спок оказался вулканцем. Чехов ввалился в рубку, увидел склонившегося над пультом мужчину в синем свитере, поприветствовал его и представился с привычной жизнерадостностью. Мужчина повернул голову – и Чехов даже не услышал, что ему ответили, уставившись на заостренные уши и необычное лицо. Вулканец. Он никогда не видел вулканцев не на снимке. Сколько их осталось после уничтожения родной планеты, несколько тысяч? И вот один из них здесь, на Земле, за пультом странного вельбота, с таким выражением лица, как будто так и надо.  
– Вы будете работать с вычислительным процессором, мистер Чехов? – спросил Спок. Он не использовал слово « запчасть», заметил Чехов. Вулканцы.  
– Да. Капитан велел мне осмотреться, и я уже нашел, эммм… рабочее место, но тут возник один маленький вопрос.  
– Слушаю вас.  
Чехов призадумался на секунду, переводя вопрос «как летает ваш корабль, если вы не используете в нем обрезки тел» во что-то, что не слишком оскорбит чувства вулканца.  
– На этом корабле не используются биотехнологии? За исключением расчетного модуля, я имею в виду.  
– Нет. Этот корабль построен без применения данных технологий.  
Брякнуть «но он же не полетит!» Чехов не успел. В рубку вошел Кирк, и велел ему отправляться к доктору МакКою на осмотр. 

Разговорить МакКоя Чехов тоже попытался, хотя доктор выглядел мрачным и не расположенным к общению. Впрочем, осмотр он проводил аккуратно, не то, что медкомиссия, которую пришлось пройти, чтобы получить разрешение на работу в космосе.  
– Нет здесь никаких биотехнологий, Чехов. И вас бы тут не должно быть, но у нас сломался чертов двигатель, пришлось ставить твердотопливный, а он… Впрочем, это вам Спок обьяснит, а доктор, а не инженер.  
Объяснять нужды не было, Чехов и сам знал, что твердотопливный двигатель требует постоянной настройки и балансировки в полете. С солнечными парусами справлялся обычный компьютер, с балансировкой сотен дюз нужен был вычислитель в тысячи раз мощнее. Или живой мозг. Живой мозг, который может высчитывать точную подачу топлива в дюзу, чтобы получить точную же – до микроньютона – реактивную силу, реагировать на изменения показателей каждую долю секунды…– А разве корабль может вообще летать без биотехнологий? – не выдержал Чехов. МакКой внимательно посмотрел на него и коротко ответил:  
– Этот – может.  
Этот может. Но это только вельбот, вспомнил Чехов, а корабль… А сам корабль стоит в Лунной гавани.  
– И тот, что на Луне, тоже?  
– И тот тоже.  
– Никогда не видел таких кораблей, кроме как на картинках, - мечтательно протянул Чехов. – Он похож на старые звездолеты? Говорят, куски их падали на землю во время последнего сражения, прямо целые куски, но мне-то откуда знать, меня еще и в проекте не было.  
– Увидите, как прилетим, – усмехнулся МакКой и ткнул пальцем в коммуникатор. Из динамика раздался голос Кирка:  
– Что у вас?  
– Пригоден к работе, – мрачно буркнул МакКой. – Идите, Чехов.  
Мальчишка унесся с таким лицом, будто ему пообещали полмира и коньки в придачу. МакКой тяжело вздохнул. Видимо поэтому он и решил наняться на звездолет, чертов мечтатель… Такой же романтик, как Джим. Если бы не Неро с его… Неро. Сражение за Землю было восемнадцать лет назад.  
– Черт бы побрал этого… Этих!..

В коридоре все еще ругающийся на чем свет стоит МакКой наткнулся на Спока.

– Ну, можешь морально настраиваться, - усмехнулся Кирк, когда Паша вернулся в рубку. Капитан, кажется, здорово нервничал. – Спок проверяет инженерный отсек, он там подключал новый двигатель… вулканцы не крепят систему на двух проволочках, но все равно он хочет все проверить. Ты ведь знаешь, твердотопливный двигатель требует очень точной настройки. Как только закончит – будем взлетать.  
– Ага, – пробормотал Паша, мигом позабыв про свое вежливое «Да, сэр». Ему стало страшно. Очень страшно. Чехов глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя отвлечься, пока не началась паника. Он подошел к пульту управления, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть его.  
– Видишь что-то знакомое? – спросил капитан.  
– Это программа предстартовой подготовки, – указал Чехов на экран. – Вот это – управление двигателями, связь, показатели исправности. Вот это похоже на приборы по расчету курса, которые были на старых кораблях, я пытался изучать и их тоже…  
– О, – капитан явно был впечатлен. – Неплохо подготовились, Чехов.  
– Настолько неплохо, что подделал удостоверение личности и приписал себе лишних два года? - раздался негромкий и очень злой голос МакКоя. – Значит, восемнадцать лет назад тебя еще и в проекте не было?  
Чехов понял, что его блестящий план только что рухнул с треском: настолько хорошо блефовать он не умел. Причем, рухнул из-за его собственного идиотизма. Паше захотелось провалиться сквозь палубу.  
– Чехов? Это правда? – жестко переспросил Кирк.  
Паша кивнул.  
– Ну, я… я немного… преувеличил.  
– Соврал! Зачем тебе так нужно в космос? Ну?!! – прикрикнул на него Кирк. Капитан был в ярости.  
– Я не хочу сидеть на Земле! Хочу полететь к звездам и на настоящем корабле! Я бы нанялся к кому-нибудь, хоть механиком, я умею… Но на Земле кораблей едва ли десяток, туда не пробьешься иначе как «запчастью». Я все просчитал, это совершенно безопасно!  
– Ты идиот! – рявкнул капитан. – Ты думаешь, все так просто?  
– По статистике первый полет не оказывает калечащего воздействия…  
Кирк горько рассмеялся.  
– О, да. По статистике. По статистике, которая нужна, чтобы мы не заперлись на Земле окончательно. Я был на твоем месте, Чехов, и я знаю, о чем говорю. Ты бы никуда не ушел.  
И тут Чехов заметил то, на что должен был обратить внимание гораздо раньше. На висках у капитана были крошечные, давно зажившие шрамы от электродов.  
– Я был на твоем месте, – повторил Кирк. – Знаешь, как я впервые вышел в космос? Меня нанял капитан Пайк. Ему нужны были «мозги в бутылке», ровно то же самое – элемент вычислительного процессора. На один полет. Я был пьян, мне было восемнадцать, и я считал, что нет никакого риска. Я согласился. После полета Пайк провозился со мной месяц, прежде чем я снова смог ориентироваться в реальном мире. Знаешь, на что это похоже, Павел? Будто ты все время в полусне. Без корабельного компьютера мысли тяжелые и медленные, сосредоточиться практически невозможно. Все вокруг, кроме космоса – не имеет значения. Ни люди, ни мир, ни твое тело. Ты забываешь о том, что нужно есть или спать, не понимаешь, зачем нужно делать хоть что-то. Ты не хочешь ничего. И поверь, в Лунной Гавани ты не захотел бы ничего. Ты бы не ушел с корабля.  
Чехов хотел запротестовать, не потому, что не верил – просто то, что говорил капитан, было слишком страшно. Но тут взревел стартовый двигатель, и корабль дрогнул. Чехов едва удержался на ногах. МакКой схватился за консоль, чтобы не упасть, а Кирк резко оглянулся вокруг – и побледнел.  
– Какого черта? Кто управляет двигателем?!!  
Ответ был очевиден, но МакКой все равно произнес это вслух:  
– Спок.  
Кирк стиснул зубы.  
– Все по местам, пристегнуться, – скомандовал он через секунду. – Мы взлетаем.  
Корабль задрожал. МакКой, хватаясь за стены, бросился в отсек с капсулой. Кирк одним движением натянул наушники и включил пульт. Хотя старт производился автоматически, за ним все равно нужно было следить, Чехов это знал. Он смотрел на экран, стараясь понять, что происходит, что означают эти столбики цифр, но, когда перегрузка вдавила его в кресло, не выдержал и закрыл глаза. Голова кружилась, дышать было трудно, но Пашка все равно улыбался. 

Он смог открыть глаза, только когда давящая тяжесть на груди исчезла. Голова кружилась. Цифры на главном экране, отсчитывающие скорость, приближались ко второй космической. Капитана в рубке уже не было. Чехов, пошатываясь, выбрался из кресла.  
Тот вулканец, Спок… Он рассчитал курс и занял Пашино место. Но он, кажется, уже не так молод, для него риск гораздо, гораздо выше…  
МакКой и Кирк были в отсеке с капсулой для подключения, оба. Доктор склонился над вулканцем и медленно водил над ним медицинским сканером, а капитан стоял рядом и держал за руку. Лицо у Спока было почти белое, и очень, очень уставшее. Но взгляд осмысленный. Полусонный, будто он не спал много ночей подряд, но осмысленный.  
Чехов разулыбался. МакКой заметил его и добродушно хмыкнул, разглядев широченную улыбку.  
– Со Споком все будет в порядке, – сообщил он. – Вулканцы лучше контролируют свой мозг.  
– Не забывайте, доктор, – медленно сказал Спок, – Вулканцы и стареют медленнее чем люди. 

Обзорный экран был включен, и Чехов уже не первый час сидел перед ним и смотрел на звезды. А потом, на Луну. И вот…  
Они приближались к Луне, и там, у пристани, прикованный толстыми якорными цепями, стоял корабль. Но в отличие от тяжелых и уродливых земных кораблей, вынужденных кормиться грубой энергией и человеческими жизнями, этот был прекрасен. Над тонким серебристым диском кабины, еще новым и сверкающим, без ожогов от атмосферы и царапин от метеоритов, поднимались мачты, а на них – огромные, сверкающие в лучах солнца серебряные паруса.  
– А вот это, – указал Кирк. – Это Энтерпрайз. Последний корабль на солнечном парусе.  
Чехов не мог отвести взгляд. Ничего прекраснее он в своей жизни не видел.  
– Это… это тот самый «Энтерпрайз»? Шхуна капитана Арчера, основателя Федерации?  
– Нет, – Кирк улыбнулся. – Этот корабль новый. Его строили в последние дни войны, но так и не успели завершить. Он остался в доках на Юпитере-9. Когда война закончилась, и полеты в космос возобновились, капитан Пайк приложил все усилия, чтобы забрать его и привести сюда. Теперь мы не привязаны к соседним системам. Этот корабль может пересечь всю галактику.  
– Душу бы отдал, чтобы летать на таком, – выдохнул Паша.  
Кирк тихо фыркнул:  
– Ты именно это и попытался сделать, не так ли? Команда недоукомплектована, а Споку понадобится время, чтобы восстановиться. Я видел результаты твоих тестов и научные работы. Хочешь с нами?  
Павел резко обернулся, не зная, что сказать, а потом совершенно по детски спросил:  
– А можно?  
– Это будет непростой полет, Чехов. Мы собираемся в экспедицию, к которой готовились десять лет, и она будет нелегкой. Мы хотим вернуть технологию солнечного паруса. Солнечный цветок, из стеблей которого ткались эти паруса, рос на Вулкане. Но вулканцы сами нашли его, где-то в отдаленных мирах, сотни лет назад. И мы полетим искать его снова.


End file.
